1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for protecting underground utilities and preventing damages, and more particularly, a system for protecting underground utilities and preventing damages which can be easily manufactured, carried, installed, and removed, and can minimize breakage of underground utilities and danger of an accident due to the breakage, by transmitting direct warning through light or sound in response to pressure applied over a predetermined level, or by transmitting a dangerous situation to an underground utilities management server through wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground utilities, such as power transmission line pipes, gas pipes, water supply and drainage pipes, and oil pipes, is laid under the ground under multi-residential houses such as apartments or officetels, roads, and streets, for safety and esthetic appearance, and it is necessary to repair the underground utilities, which keeps laid under the ground for a long period of time, due to decrepitude corrosion by infiltration water, or installation of more utilities.
It is necessary to repair and replace the underground utilities after exposing the underground utilities to the outside by digging in the ground under with the underground utilities is laid, in order to repair and replace the underground utilities, as described above, in which general digging is easily and quickly performed by an excavator and the bucket of the excavator digs in the ground.
However, there is a problem in that since the operation of the excavator performs digging generally without knowing the location of the underground utilities, the bucket of the excavator excessively presses the underground utilities and breaks the utilities laid under the ground.
Alternatively, excavation may be performed for another purpose at the area where the underground utilities is installed. There is also a problem in this case in that the underground utilities is broken and loses its function, when the operator does not know whether the underground utilities is laid or the location of the underground utilities, in digging.
In order to solve the problems, a device for protecting underground utilities of the related art is implemented in the shape of a cover or a plate and installed above underground utilities to protect the underground utilities in digging, in which the bucket comes in contact with the cover or the plate to allow the operator to recognize whether there is utilities under the ground and the location of the underground utilities.
According to the device for protecting underground utilities of the related art, however, it is necessary to install a cover around the underground utilities or install a plate wider than the underground utilities, together with the underground utilities, such that it is difficult to carry the device due to the volume and it is necessary to make excavation for installing the underground utilities wider (to increase the construction area).
Further, since the protecting device of the related art protects the underground utilities while the cover or the plate resists impact due to the bucket, the cover or the plate is made of a high-strength material, generally metal, such that there is a problem in that it take a lot of time and cost to manufacture, carry, and install the cover or the plate, and to remove the cover or the plate in order to repair and maintain the underground, due to the weight.
Further, according to the protecting device of the related art, since the underground utilities is covered by the cover or the plate, it is necessary to remove the cover or the plate and check the underground utilities in order to check which kind of underground utilities is laid, and if the underground utilities is a pipe, it was impossible to know the use of the underground utilities even though checking the underground utilities. Therefore, there is a problem in that the worker has difficulty in know which kind of underground utilities is laid and cannot appropriately cope with danger of an accident that may occur when the underground utilities is damaged.
Further, when the worker operates a work without knowing whether there is underground utilities and the bucket of an excavator is approached to underground utilities, the underground utilities may be damaged, such that a manager of the underground utilities lets the workers at the construction site know that there is underground utilities, or goes to the construction site and supervises the construction, and accordingly, it is possible to prevent an accident and take appropriate measures when an accident occurs. However, the device for protecting underground utilities of the related art is not provided with a function of warning the manager of underground utilities of a dangerous situation, such that there is a problem in that it is difficult to take safety measures for excavation in an area that the manager cannot check.
Further, as the underground utilities, generally, a plurality of pipes are bound and laid under the ground, in which high-pressure gas or fluid may leak from the joints of the pipes. However, since the device for protecting underground utilities of the related art has a structure only for protecting underground utilities, there is a problem in that in spite of possibility of a large accident due to leakage of gas or fluid at the joints of the pipes, it is difficult to check the leakage and cope with the accident.